1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to integrated circuits and more particularly to data communications links between integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance characteristics (e.g., bit-error rate) of a communications link between two integrated circuits may be dependent upon configuring at least one element of the communications link to be consistent with the rate of data communications. However, components of a communications link may support different data rates and the rate of data communications between components may be chosen by the system during an initialization routine. Accordingly, techniques for configuring elements of the communications link based on a selected rate of data communications are desired.